What Is It?
by Pythia
Summary: Watch out for cavities, PG for shounen ai, 1 x 2/2 x 1, Heero POV, poemfic, repetitions of the word 'smile'.


All standard disclaimers apply!  
  
Shounen ai, 1 x 2/2 x 1, poemfic, Heero POV  
  
This poem is 100% mine. Take it, and you DIE!!!! Unless, of course, you ask permission ^_^  
  
What Is It?  
  
The clouds are lazily rolling through the sky, like snails crawling across an open field. The sun is smiling brightly upon the dancing trees, which are moving to the song of the wind. And the crowds of roses decorating the boundaries of the Winner residence were ruffling their silky, crimson petals as if they were dresses.  
  
***What is it that so much entices me,  
about your glimmering violet eyes,  
that match the carefree wind perfectly,  
and capture the gold of the sunrise***  
  
I stand by the window, eyes scanning the perfect view from the room Duo and I shared. I could see him outside, skipping across the vast and perfect landscaping, a happy grin spread across his face. Then he stopped, and looked at me. I instantly locked onto his beautiful eyes; the violet orbs were shining as they played their gaze on my face. I couldn't help but crack a slight smile, as his eyes continued to shimmer, this time reflecting the golden hue of the sun's bright rays. Then, in a flash, he had waved at me and was now running like hell all over the place. I laughed softly, "energetic baka..."  
  
***What is it about your flowing hair,  
a beautiful chestnut shade,  
that shuns away thoughts of all my despair,  
and causes my sad memories to fade***  
  
I sat down beneath one of the many trees found in the gardens of the Winner estate. Duo had stopped his mindless dashing for a few minutes, then had immediately resumed after his 'break'. This time though, he had chasing butterflies as his motive. He abruptly quit running, then grabbed the pony that held his braid together and yanked it off. All my thoughts suddenly came to a screeching halt as his braid began to unravel and fly off in different directions. He started to scurry about the field again, this time with his hair streaming behind him like a banner. I could feel all my defenses against emotion slipping, along with all my senses, while I watched his tresses twist and turn with every movement he made. Somehow, all my problems disappeared at the sight of him and his mahogany locks. I dreamily wondered how it would feel to just touch them with my fingers...  
  
***What is it about your melodious laugh,  
like a song, sweetly played in tune,  
that rips all my worries neatly in half,  
and makes flowers instantly bloom***  
  
I was bringing Duo back inside, prior to Quatre's request about getting him in for dinner. He looked at me from his place in my arms and smiled. My eyes stared at his upturned mouth, longing to place a kiss on it. Then he laughed, such a sweet sound erupting from his soft, beautiful lips. I could have lived forever, drowning in the wonderful music made by his sudden explosion of hysterical giggles. My worries were suddenly flanked by an overdose of love. Dizzy and reeling with emotion, I continued to carry the other boy to the dining room, still gazing at his luscious lips. It was my heaven on earth, having him in my arms like this.  
  
***I don't know what is it about you,  
that entrances me whenever you're near,  
I really can't tell you, though I try to,  
because I'm always obstructed by fear***  
  
I flopped myself on the sofa beside Duo. He smiled at me, "Hiya, Hee-chan!!!!!" I just stared at him and nodded. He then grabbed my arm and clung onto it, making me stiffen a little. "Oi, Hee-chan, lighten up! Don't be so tense all the time!" He told me, flashing me one of his grins. I smiled a little, then relaxed. "That's better!" he said cheerfully, letting go of my arm and resting his head on my chest. He seemed to have something like pure bliss etched on his face... but... no. He can't feel that way. I'm sure... right? I sighed inaudibly, this was no time to debate with myself. I'll just enjoy the moment. I leaned back farther into the plush sofa, mesmerized by the feeling of having the braided shinigami next to me. I wanted to tell him right then and there how I felt for him. But... I was afraid... of rejection, I guess.  
  
***But one day, I will say my part,  
and I'm sure that I'll get it through,  
'cause I'll find the courage deep in my heart,  
to finally say 'I love you'***  
  
I watched Duo sleeping peacefully on his bed, bathed in the moonlight streaming through our window. He was perfect, just lying there. I eyed him, his chest rising and falling in a steady motion. He was like an angel, sent to me to awaken all the love that I had locked up deep in me. It made me feel nice to have him there, my friend, looking after me and showing that he cared. I wished he was more, but it wouldn't happen. Duo wasn't that kind of guy, although I wished that he was. He shifted in his sleep, eyes closed, yet still facing me. The movement made his hair cascade down his shoulders, falling lightly on his slender fingers, which were clutching the blanket. Then I closed my own eyes, and let sleep take me for the night.  
  
***But first I shall pass the time,  
until when? I cannot say,  
maybe 'til you're finally mine,  
and with you, I'll always stay***  
  
I blinked; Duo was rushing around the room with a spatula in one hand. He was yelling something that sounded like, "Wufei!!! Where are you??????????" He growled, and then muttered something under his breath. He grinned as I walked in, throwing the spatula over his shoulder then screaming, "HIYA, HHHHEEEEEEEEEEE-CHAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" I cocked an eyebrow at him, "Hi..." The braided boy walked up to me and screamed, "WWWWAAAZZZZZUUUUUPPPPPP??????????????????" I flinched at the volume of his voice, "Nothing..." Hi grinned, "Ok. Oh yeah, Trowa and Quatre are going out tonight, and Wuffers is going on a date with Sally. Can you stay with me?" I nodded, making him beam brightly and yell a very loud 'thank you'.  
  
***Although short my wait has been,  
I'm happy I said what I had,  
the love sketched on your face I had seen,  
has made me much more than glad***  
  
I gulped nervously, as Duo entered our room. "So, what did you want to tell me?" he asked, leaping up and landing neatly on his bed. "Well... I..." I stammered. "You...?" he prompted, "I'm listening!" I took a deep breath and blurted it out as quickly as possible, "I love you, Duo!" He stared at me, either in shock, glee, or confusion. Then he lunged forward and wrapped his arms around my neck, saying, "Oh, Heero! You don't know HOW long I've been wanting to hear that from you!" He choked, tears streaming freely from his eyes. I gently took him into my arms, rocking him back and forth, and whispered, "Well, now you heard it. Aishiteru..." He tightened his grip on me, and I could barely make out his words, which were muffled by my tank top, "Aishiteru, Heero..." There was an unusual broad grin on my face as I continued to hold him like this for the remainder of the day.  
  
***And with every smile you offer so sweetly,  
I offer it back to you,  
because you know what you mean to me,  
aishiteru, aishiteru, aishiteru***  
  
The warm figure in my arms glanced up at me, beaming. I smiled, pulling him closer as the moon watched us with its steady gaze. "Together... forever?" he asked me softly. I nodded, "Hai... forever" "I love you, Heero. I always will" he breathed. Lowering my lips to his ear, I said, "I love you... Duo. Until the end of time." Then gradually, I watched him fall asleep, a contented smile touching his lips.  
  
~OWARI~  
This. Fic. Is. Too. DAMN. Sappy.  



End file.
